1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns novel dioxolanecontaining fluoroepoxides. Epoxides are useful as lubricating materials, curing materials, adhesives and coatings.
2. Technical Review
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,144 discloses a process for preparing a 2,2-bis(polyfluoroalkyl)-1,3-dioxolane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,430 discloses fluorinated diglycidyl ethers having the formula: ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.F is CF.sub.3 (CF.sub.2).sub.x, X being an integer from 2 to 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,639 discloses the formation of a fluorinated polyol from the polymerization of a diglycidyl ether with a fluorinated dihydroxyhydrocarbon.
Sheng Yen Lee and James R. Griffith, Fluoroepoxy Resin for Moisture Vapor Barrier Coating and Other Applications, I and EC Product Research and Development, December 1986, 572-577, American Chemical Society.
Howard E. Simmons and Douglas W. Wiley, Fluoroketones I, Journal of the American Chemical Society, vol. 82, pages 2288-2296 (1960) disclose fluoroketones as intermediates for the synthesis of fluorine-containing structures. Fluoroketones are reacted with diazomethane to give high yields of stable epoxides and condensed readily with active methylene compounds and metallic acetylides.
M. H. Hung et al., J. Org. Chem., 56, p. 3187 (1991) discloses the epoxidation of fluorinated olefins using F.sub.2 /H.sub.2 O/CH.sub.3 CN reagent.
None of the aforementioned references disclose the compositions claimed herein.